Crimson Butterfies
by SeductiveFaerie
Summary: Melissa is forced into a new school and fits in all too well but when she goes back to her old life and takes a little of the new with her problems come up....


**_Crimson Butterflies_**

_By Jennifer Marie Brown_

_Chapter 1_

The moon is out, and I hear owls in the distance. Shadows grow larger as I walk away from each street lamp, perhaps I should have taken the offer for that ride home from my brother. He's not really my blood relative, he's my step brother, but he acts like I'm family. I star school tomorrow, I'm a little nervous that I won't fit in. Back at my old school in Salt Lake City I knew everyone. There was not one class that I ever sat alone in, but now I don't know what I'll do.Schrrrrreeeeeccchhhh! bang bang bang Now that I'm in the big city of Los Angeles, everyone tells me that everything is going to change here. Still away from the busy streets I can hear it all from down here in the gulley of my backyard. The moon is covered by clouds of pollution, that's one thing I'll miss back home, how beautiful the moon looks.

Thinking this I was dazing off into the sky to try to find a star or two to wish upon. "Owwww!" I exclaimed plummeting to the dirt in a stumble. "What the heck!" I asked startled. Just then I looked up into the eyes of a short kid with spiky hair, "Why don't you watch where you're going!" he snapped. "Well sorry, you don't have to be such a brute!" I explained. The kid looked up at me while I was brushing the dirt off my clothes, "Look I'm sorry, I've been having a bad day. I shouldn't have let my anger out on you. I'm YuGi..." he said extending his hand. :Melissa, and it's okay, I know how it is to have a bad day. I've been having a bad month!" I exclaimed.

"Why has it been so bad for you? If you don't mind my asking." he asked cnspicuously. "Oh, just my mom making a choice, at the wrong time too!" I said getting angry at the thought of it. "What choice?" he asked intriqued. "To marry some random rich guy, and move here to live with him. Why couldn't he have moved to Salt Lake! It's no that far away!" I yelled getting annoyed with being here. "Well, who did you mother marry?" he asked with innocent eyes. "Some guy named Thomas Brooks, and my new brother is a little rude, but he's the only thing keeping me alive down here!" I explained.

_'She's now sister to the Jimmy Brooks!Wow!I can finally do what I've wanted to for so long'_ I turned to the girl and pulled her down into a kiss. She jumped back suprised and startled. She gave me a quizzical look and then slapped me across the face."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." he started. "You barely know me!" I screamed. "Like I said I'm sorry." he said again in an annoyed voice. 'I don't know if I'll be able to handle her for very long...' he thought to himself. 'This guy certainly seizes the moment!' I thought outraged.

"I should be getting home... my brother is waiting for me." I said. "Well, hey I'll cya around sometime right?" he asked all pathetic. "I don't know, I'll see you later YuGi"I said. "Oh, by the way, call me Josh, YuGi is such a strange name for me ya know?"he explained. "Whatever, later!" I said running away from the creepy guy. As soon as I walked through the front door I was trampled, "Is it just me or am I a doormat!" I skreiked. Jimmy looked up after catching the football, "Sorry, Trent threw the ball too hard...Where've you been? It's a ten minute walk from the park to here! Mom would be worried if she knew you were out this late!" he said with a smirk on his face. I could tell he was the one getting worried, cause mom wouldn't even have known I left only he would.So yeah our house is a free for all party place for all of Jimmy's friend's until Tom and my mom get back from their honeymoon.

"Now tell me what took you so long!" he asked worried. "Nothing I was walking and I ran into this guy, or really...he ran into me, but whatever doesn't matter he was weird." I explained. I tried to run up the stairs, but Trent blocked my path. "Move, I have to go to bed." I growled. "Not until you tell us who this guy was." he said all menacingly. "His name was Josh he was short and kinda rude! Oh! And he kissed me." I started. "WHAT!" I looked up and laughed. "Don't worry I took care of it." I said shoving my way past my brother's startled friend up to my room.

Opening the door to my new room, I felt a presence I don't know what it is, but it's here in my room. As I walk closer to my closet I get more nervous, I grab a club and get ready to swing as I throw open the door open. "Don't hit me!" Darian shouted holding up one of my bras. "What the hell are you doing here!" I asked slapping him upside the head."I was just...ummmmm... exploring?" he measled out helplessly. "You know I could have kicked your ass right!" I asked still getting over the suprise. Jimmy and Trent walked in and saw Darian holding my bra and me holding a 9-iron, and glued the peices together."Darian!Get out!All of you get out we have school in the morning you know?"I yelled shoving them all out my door. When they were gone I changed into my pajamas, and layed down in my bed awaiting my first day of school...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
